Ask Jessie
Ask Jessie is where anything and everything you ever wanted to ask Jessie from such shows such as Total Drama Smackdown, Total Drama Star Round, etc. You can ask Jessie Yoshida anything! i.e. You can request her to dress up as another OC (such as Mandii or Heidi), ask what her favourite sports team is, etc. However, you cannot ask her to do anything sexual and/or pornagraphic since she's underage. You can either ask as yourself or as one of your many OC's questions! Question 1 *''If you had to pick someone else to win total drama smackdown season 2 who would it be? - Icecotton'' '' '' Well, the decision was kinda tough, but I gotta say Stanley because he deserves to win TDS Season 2 more than the other 19 since he has suffered enough bad shit for one lifetime. Seriously, stop making him the guy version of Meg Griffin! - Jessie Question 2 How do you feel about Kimmie and Cammie - Jarrod777 Question 3 *Hey, I was wondering with your gallery of photos to make a story of your characters Jessie? On Xaypay Blogs :D - xaypay Question 4 Could you dress up as Xhosa? - Icecotton '' '' Hmmm... Xhosa's outfit looks pretty good on me. Thank god it doesn't make my butt look like a blimp. - Jessie Question 5 How would you feel,if you had mutiple personalities,like Mike? - Dieglex Question 6 Hey Jessie, which AFL team do you support? - Dexter Even though the sport originated from Australia and I'm from the U.S, I just couldn't choose between Fremantle and Gold Coast. - Jessie Question 7 About 4 or 5 months ago, you were in a robot suit or something like that and I got to ask, what happened to you while you were in there? - Doan Oh my god Doan, the 2 weeks I was in that robot suit was the worst fortnight in my life! I couldn't talk because there wasn't a voice box, I couldn't do my school work properly because I had to use robot claws, Kumiko kept teasing me and worst of all, I had a disastrous performance at Maple's Sweet 16th Birthday Party. - Jessie ' Question 8 ''Hey Jess, there's like 3 questions that were posted about 4 months ago and they're still unanswered. Why is that? - Mandii '''Sorry about that Mandii. There was some technical difficulties on my old computer (I.e - internet was frequently f**ked) and I had it replaced last month and I didn't have enough time to answer all the unanswered questions. - Jessie Question 9 Jessie, could you please dress up as Mandii, Kumiko and Barbara? - Randii I looked pretty good in Barbara's outfit, despite the fact I wasn't wearing any panties (Oopsie!), Kumiko's outfit was ok but Mandii's outfit on me looked pretty sexy. -Jessie Question 10 Why do you have purple lipstick - Queen Britt968 Purple is my favourite colour and I wear the colour everywhere on my body. I adapted the idea of having coloured lips (and streaks) from Total Drama Island's Gwen because she looked cool and stuff. And if you're wondering how many tubes of purple lipstick I have it's around 50 - 200, therefore I will never run out (unless I turn into a guy). - Jessie Question 11 Hey Jessie, what's your nationality? - Josh Question 12 Could you please dress up as G-Man? - Jennifer Cameron Great choice, Jennifer Cameron! Although I live in the US and watch the AFL on Foxtel, I think G-Man's outfit suits me as I am a giant myself (BTW, I'm 6'0"). I like the belt and the boots because they're very stylish. Anyone else who is a footy fanatic can ask me to dress up as any other AFL mascot as long as it's not the Docker because he's a total douche, the Bulldog because I hate dogs or the Kangaroo because the boxing gloves will totally damage my nails - Jessie Question 13 Hey Jessie, I challenge you to the Ice Bucket Challenge. - Jocelyn Ok then, go on to this page and check it out. - Jessie Question 14 Would you ever have sex with a stranger Jessie? - Icecotton Oh my god, that is one of the 150 things I would never do in my life because who knows what the stranger who is fucking me has. Seriously, having sex with a stranger is really messed up and I don't want to end up getting AIDs or STI's since those things shorten my life expectancy. Question 15 What is your estimated life expectancy? - Byron